


Goodbye

by BlackHunter666



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dying wishes, Gen, M/M, Transfers, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the clones is dying the most unlikely of deaths, tended day and night by the best medical minds Coruscant can offer and guarded constantly by his brothers. But this is one battle he knows he cannot win and so he writes out his last wishes for his friends to read and hopefully follow. At least with that written out, he can go peacefully into death. Little does he realise just how far some will go to ensure his wishes are followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

A simple cough, a little lethargy and a few muscle aches. Nothing worth worrying the medics about but it had bloomed into a hellish discovery that rattled the GAR to the foundations. No one had expected this could happen, the Kaminoans maintained that their products were superior due to advancements that meant their products were faster, stronger, smarter and had better immune systems. They had tried to take custody of the sick clone so they could investigate why this had happened but his General held firm and insisted that Coruscant was the best place for his sick friend and that he was not some experiment for the Kaminoans to dissect just because he was weakened by an unknown illness.

At first the severity of the illness had been downplayed, the medical team assigned the case staying tight-lipped about their patient and only briefing a very small group on the ever changing condition of their patient. But as his conditioned worsened, they were forced to look further to try and find a treatment that would work.

Even the Jedi healers were stumped about this disease, they could see why it was happening but could not figure out how to stop it and their healing techniques could only slow the spread. They tried every healing technique they knew or could dig out of the archives but nothing could stop the continuous spread of this evil disease through the body of this unfortunate soul. They could only slow it down and hope for the best as they all watched to see what would happen next.

The clones tried to rally around their brother, sending best wishes and little things that meant so much to them in the hopes of lifting the spirits of their isolated brother. Each simple little gift was treated with the utmost care and displayed around the isolation room, bringing sad smiles as he looked around at the combined love from so many of his brothers.

After months of trying to battle the disease running rampant through his body, the medical teams working on his case ran out of ideas and options. With nothing else to try, they agreed to end his isolation and allow his brothers to visit him. There was a constant stream of visitors, each one staying for fifteen minutes before leaving so someone else could visit. They even rostered in an hour every day for him to eat in peace and always displayed flexibility if he fell asleep during their visits.

#^#^#^#^#^#  
#^#^#^#^#^#

Accepting that he was going to get a dressing down from Kenobi but not caring in the least, Cody struggled not to break into a full sprint as he made his way through the hospital corridors. His armour made such a clatter as he ran, warning the medical staff of an incoming clone so they could get out of the way and open up the path for him.

Skidding sideways around one corner, he caught the damp rag one of the nurses threw his way and wiped his upper armour clean without losing his stride then tossed the rag back to another nurse as he shot around another corner. Spinning clear of a trolley loaded with dirty linen, he hugged the wall and kept running, determined to reach the ward he needed.

Dropping speed as he approached the ward, Cody slowed to a gentle walk and nodded to the nursing staff around him, heart in his throat as he took a moment to calm his nerves and make certain his breathing was steady. Slipping his helmet off and tucking it under his arm, he entered the private room in the corner of the ward and summoned a smile.

It was so hard to smile though; it didn't feel right that he was smiling while half his heart was dying the cruellest death imaginable. They were meant to die for the glory of the Republic, taking out as many klankers as they could before they went. Clones weren't meant to waste away slowly, their strength leaving them week by week until they were nothing more than skin and bones waiting for death.  
'I will leave you two alone.' General Koon nodded, getting up from the chair beside the bed.  
'Thank you General.' Cody replied, setting his helmet down and peeling off his gloves. 'Hey Wolffe. Sorry I've been gone for so long.'  
'Not…your…fault.' Wolffe uttered, each word such an effort. 'You…have…duty.'  
'I just got back from the outer rim. Left General Kenobi standing on the deck but I had to see you again.' Cody nodded, settling in the chair Koon had left and reaching out to take Wolffe's hand in his own. 'I've missed you.'  
'Missed…you…too.' Wolffe smiled tiredly, turning his head to regard Cody. 'You…staying?'  
'For as long as I can. I'm here for you cyar'ika.' Cody promised, bringing his chair closer. 'Don't want to ever leave you.'  
'Don't…want…to…leave…you.' Wolffe managed, squeezing Cody's hand weakly. 'Wish…I… was…strong…again.'  
'I know Wolffe, I know. Save your strength, I'm here now and I'm staying with you.' Cody soothed, fighting back tears as he watched his lover struggle.  
'Talk…Koon…told…him…my…wishes…after.' Wolffe insisted, gazing at Cody with a fondness in his exhausted eyes.  
'Hey now, we talked about quitting. You've got to hang on, Wolffe. We'll find an antidote for your illness. We'll get you back on your feet.' Cody pleaded, scrubbing his eyes with one hand. 'You have to keep fighting.'  
'Nothing…left…to…give.' Wolffe sighed, his fingers losing their strength but Cody tightened his grip slightly and refused to let go.

Trying his hardest to stay strong, Cody clutched at Wolffe's hand and watched him struggle for each breath that his weakened body so desperately needed. He wasn't ready to say goodbye, they had only shared their lives so intimately for eighteen standard months. There was still so much to experience as lovers and as friends.  
'cyar'ika…I need…' Wolffe tried, licking cracked lips as he gazed at Cody. 'Hold…me…close.'  
'I'm right here, cyar'ika.' Cody uttered, tugging his chair closer and placing his free hand lightly on Wolffe's frail chest. 'I'm with you.'  
'No…want…to hear…hearts…in tune.' Wolffe replied, hoping Cody understood what he really wanted right now.  
'Whatever you want, my love.' Cody nodded, pushing his chair back and standing.

Watching with dull eyes, Wolffe smiled faintly as Cody removed his armour and stacked it all out of the way. Battling to kick off the light blankets, Wolffe could feel the heavy embrace of death starting to wrap around him but he was determined to go out on his own terms. Shivering as Cody eased the blankets off him properly and gently lifted him from the soft mattress, Wolffe curled into his strength and closed his eyes.

Sighing softly, Wolffe relaxed as Cody settled inn the big comfortable chair in the corner of the room. Cody was so gentle with him, cuddling him close and running tender fingers over his skin. Curling in as close as he could, Wolffe smiled softly and relaxed, inhaling the unique scent that always lingered around Cody.  
'I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. Just stay with me, Wolffe. Please don't leave me, cyar'ika. You have to keep fighting this, I can't live without you.' Cody pleaded, rocking slowly as he continued to lightly touch Wolffe's skin. 'Gedet'ye cyar'ika, ni kar'tayli gar darasuum.'  
'I have…nothing…left.' Wolffe whispered, tucking his head under Cody's chin. 'I have…fought my…hardest…but I am…done now.'  
'No, you can't give up. I need you.' Cody choked, hot tears falling down his face. 'I can't lose you, you're my everything.'  
'Gedet'ye…let me…have this….in my…last…minutes' Wolffe replied, shivering with cold even though he knew Cody's embrace was always warm. 'Let me…have my…dignity.'  
'I'm not ready to say goodbye but if this is what you want in your last minutes, I'll hold you here until you're ready to go.' Cody nodded, relaxing back and keeping his beloved tucked in against him. 'I'm right here, I'll be with you until the end.'  
'Vor entye.' Wolffe whispered, eyes drifting closed as he relaxed into Cody's strength and loving support. 'Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum.'

Rocking slowly as he watched Wolffe curling into him as he relaxed at last, Cody couldn't help the tears that fell. He wasn't ready for this, he couldn't face life with only half his heart and soul to guide him. He needed Wolffe, they were perfect for each other and had been there for each other through so much.  
'Under…pillow…datapad…locked…you open…request…for you.' Wolffe mumbled, struggling to get just that little bit closer.  
'I'll find it, read it and do whatever is asked of me, cyar'ika.' Cody promised, lifting Wolffe higher and closer. 'I will live in your memory. My life will honour yours until we are reunited.'  
'So cold.' Wolffe breathed, huddling up and looking up at Cody weakly. 'I will…never…leave you…cyar'ika.'  
'I believe you, Wolffe.' Cody nodded, tears falling freely as he shifted Wolffe so he could gaze into his mismatched eyes one last time.

Heart clenching as those eyes slipped closed again, Cody could only watch as Wolffe struggled through three more breaths before he finally stilled. Drawing Wolffe's limp body to his chest, Cody screamed his anguish to anyone that could hear him, rocking slowly as he tried to accept that he was gone.  
'No! Wolffe! Cyar'ika! Please, come back. I need you still! Please, please don't leave me, love.' Cody begged, desperate for this all to be a bad dream. 'Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum Wolffe, ner cyar'ika.'

Jumping a little when someone touched his shoulder, Cody lashed out blindly to push the intruder back but his arm was gently restrained by a hand that he could feel was capable of doing a lot of damage. Lifting his gaze slowly, Cody looked up at General Koon and instinctively puled Wolffe's body closer to his chest.  
'I am not here to take him away, Cody. I am only here to pay my respects to a good man and a dear friend.' Koon soothed, sinking to his knees in front of Cody and releasing him. 'His pack deserves a chance to say their goodbyes as well.'  
'I know. I just…he was my everything.' Cody nodded, running his fingers over Wolffe's cheek.  
'So I heard. You do not need to leave, just allow those who cared about Wolffe to say their goodbyes to a leader, friend and brother.' Koon guided, indicating bed beside them. 'They deserve a chance to say goodbye.'

Nodding slowly, Cody eased to his feet and carried Wolffe's body back to the bed, laying him down and tucking him in neatly. Fishing under the pillow for the mentioned datapad, Cody clipped it to his belt and finished neatening the bedding, trying to make Wolffe seem peaceful at long last. Gentle fingers closed Wolffe's sightless eyes, hiding away his cybernetics beneath scarred flesh.  
'Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum, cyar'ika.' Cody whispered, leaning over and stealing one last kiss from icy lips. 'Ret'urcye mhi, cyar'ika.'  
'You will never be forgotten, Wolffe. I only wish I could have done more for you. You deserved so much more than this.' General Koon added, resting his hand on Wolffe's shoulder. 'Be at peace, my friend. Your memory lives on in all of us.'

#^#^#^#^#^#  
#^#^#^#^#^#

Everything was such a blur for Cody over the next couple of weeks as he worked with General Koon to ensure all of Wolffe's final wishes were honoured and personally delivered all the items that Wolffe had wanted shared around to those he was closest to. Little things mostly; a little sculpture of a wolf handed to Boost with such care; a string of grey beads in a soft white bag for Comet; an old art pad full of armour designs placed into Sinker's trembling hands; a wolf head pendant for Spitter to wear on the band he wore around his left wrist.

Cody had always known Wolffe was a collector, he always picked up random little trinkets from the planets he visited and now those same trinkets were bringing such comfort to the men he had left behind. Those trinkets would be carried with honour and pride, reminding everyone of just what a great man Wolffe had been.

But Wolffe's final plan didn't end with just his collection of mementos, no, he'd left detailed instructions for everything he had ever been able to claim as his own. The fatigues he'd worn during the Abregado incident were sealed and sent to the 501st with a note for Ahsoka thanking her for being there when he needed her. Another set of fatigues ended up in the Coruscant Guard barracks, to be displayed with pride where all the guardsmen would see it and remember him. The third set of fatigues, his best and cleanest of the three sets, well they were kept aside for his funeral.

He had grand plans for his armour too, leaving it in the joint custody of Cody and General Koon, asking that they keep it in his memory and try to integrate some of it into their own battledress so that in some small way, he could be with them through every battle. Cody had been all too happy to fulfil that request, trading out several pieces from orange to grey and swearing that he would never repaint them. General Koon took Wolffe's vambraces and couters, trading his Jedi marked ones for the worn grey designs.

#^#^#^#^#^#

Wolffe's funeral marked the hardest day for Cody, even though he'd been mentally preparing for it ever since Wolffe's death. It was a ceremony that Wolffe would have been so proud of, all because he dared to dream big. The people of Naboo welcomed him home with a grand display of respect, lining the roadways from the landing pads to the gentle slopes where their great leaders were buried if they so decided.

Senator Amidala gave a lovely tribute over the grave, looking down at the shining silver casket draped in the Republic flag and decorated with a wreath of native flowers. General Koon presented the eulogy, sharing his favourite memories of Wolffe throughout their time together. Cody gave a special dedication, his softer side showing as he wept for lost love and promised that his heart would always belong to Wolffe.

Throwing his reputation to the wind, Cody had dropped to his knees beside the casket and wept openly, not ready to say a final farewell to the one he had loved so much. Boost and Sinker were instantly at his sides, supporting the older clone between them and trying to help him through his pain. Reaching up, Cody pulled the spaulders from his shoulders and placed them lightly on the casket, arranging them to form a heart inside the wreath.

The clones that had come to pay tribute stood to attention around the crowd, singing mourning songs and chants as the glimmering casket was lowered into the ground and the civilians came forward to drop flowers into the grave. People who had never known Wolffe were reduced to tears as the sorrowful procession continued past his grave and the pile of flowers continued to grow over him.

Once the civilians had all filed past, the clones formed up and filed past the grave, handfuls of soil trickling through their fingers to sprinkle over the flowers and trickle down towards the casket. Offering up prayers for the lost, they circled around and formed up again, rank after rank filling with men who had known Wolffe and served alongside him. So many of Wolffe's brothers had come to pay their respects that just one handful of dirt from each was enough to fill the grave and create a small hill of dirt over the black stone walls that would forever mark his final resting place.

Stepping up once the last of the clones had paid their last respects to Wolffe, General Koon reached into the Force to lift the polished black stone waiting off to the side and floated it over the heads of the crowd to hover over the grave. Offering up one last prayer for the dead, he lowered the cover stone onto the grave and bowed his head respectfully.

Moving from their places, the four men of the Wolfpack took up positions around the covered grave as Cody moved up beside General Koon, a covered object held to his chest. Sinking to his knees and reaching out to place the object atop the grave, Cody lifted the soft velvet cover off to reveal a stone carving of Wolffe's helmet.

#^#^#^#^#^#  
#^#^#^#^#^#

One month since losing Wolffe, just four short standard weeks since his universe had been torn apart, Cody put the final touches to Wolffe's final wish and smiled tiredly. So much effort had gone into this last wish, so many pieces had to line up for it to work but finally it was all coming together. This was the day that the final tribute to Wolffe's memory was complete.

Still adapting to the Kama he had taken to wearing, Cody finished armouring up and scanned his quarters slowly, making certain he had everything packed up and ready to go. Checking the drawers and cupboards carefully, he found a few things he'd almost forgotten and tucked them into his gear bag safely. One final check and he nodded, satisfied that he was ready for this.

Shouldering his bag and grabbing his helmet, he turned and strode out of his quarters, locking the door open in readiness for the next man to move into the room. Head held high, he marched down the corridors, acknowledging the men that lined the walls to witness this historic moment in the 212th.

Nodding slowly as his chosen men joined him, Cody left the temporary 212th barracks and made his way across the forecourt, gaze locked on the two Jedi waiting for them between the two large buildings that formed the GAR barracks on Coruscant. Stopping before the Jedi, the selected men set their bags down and snapped to attention, perfect examples of clone discipline and presentation for duty.  
'Are you certain I can't talk you out of this, Cody?' General Kenobi asked, stopping in front of him and looking him over.  
'No General, this is what I want.' Cody replied, watching his new General out the corner of one eye. 'I can only hope you understand.'  
'You have my blessing on this. I hope it brings you the closure and comfort you could not find in the 212th.' Obi-Wan nodded, offering his hand. 'It has been an honour to serve with you Cody.'  
'The honour has been mine, General Kenobi.' Cody replied, shaking Obi-Wan's hand and watching him walk away.

Keeping his gaze locked into the distance, Cody struggled not to smile as General Koon moved to stand in front of him, the remnants of the Wolfpack formed up behind him.  
'Commander Cody reporting for duty, Sir!' Cody barked, feeling a certain thrill as he saluted his new General and brothers.  
'Welcome to the 104th, Commander.' Koon nodded, offering his hand. 'You are a worthy man for the position.'  
'Thank you Sir. These men have also requested to transfer, I believe General Kenobi sent you their paperwork.' Cody smiled, shaking Koon's hand proudly.  
'And I have signed off on all of them.' Koon replied, looking along the line of waiting men. 'I bid you all welcome to the 104th.'

Grabbing his bag and moving to sling it over his shoulder, Cody chuckled softly as Boost stepped up to take his bag and fell into step beside him as they followed Koon towards the 104th section of the massive buildings.  
'Sir, why do you suppose Wolffe asked for you to leave the 212th and stand with us?' Sinker asked, slipping into the group.  
'My guess, he was hoping that we could work with each other to heal from his loss. Now we can all lean on each other when the grief builds up again.' Cody sighed, slinging one arm around Sinker's shoulders. 'Together we can heal from his loss.'  
'We're glad you're here, Sir. We have each other but you were alone and that felt so wrong.' Boost added, looking back at Cody with a smile.

Returning the smile, Cody looked over at the men at he had convinced to come along and knew that Wolffe would approve. Wolffe had always been interested in seeing what these seven men were capable of.  
'Boil and Waxer, for now I'd like you two to stick with Comet. Sketch and Punch, you two with Sinker. Gus and Chopper, with Boost and I don't want to hear any more arguing. Jester, I have a feeling you'll get along just fine with Spitter.' Cody instructed, taking his bag from Boost and moving to walk beside General Koon. 'I'm glad to see you're still wearing those, Sir.'  
'I can feel him with me whenever I wear them.' he replied, gazing at the grey painted armour he wore proudly. 'Together we will honour his memory.'  
'Through us, Wolffe lives on forever.' Cody nodded, finding peace at last.

#^#^#^#^#^#

Finding his place in the 104th quickly, Cody blossomed into his new position, learning the names of his men and always offering an understanding ear when they wanted to reminisce about Wolffe. Together the 104th honoured Wolffe's memory and fought each battle for him. Together they earned a reputation as a fierce unit, guided and supported by the memory of a fearless leader that faced death and battled on valiantly.

Cody went one step further for Wolffe, taking the pack insignia and having it tattooed across his back with big angel wings supporting it. Done in grey, black and white, it was a perfect representation of Wolffe and always brought great comfort to the men when they saw Cody working out or any other time without his shirt on.


End file.
